


Fucking Gallaghers

by macysbitch



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Season 5 Spoilers, Slurs, post 5x12
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-08
Updated: 2015-04-08
Packaged: 2018-03-21 21:43:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3705581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/macysbitch/pseuds/macysbitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Holy shit, Mickey. What happened? Did he run off with Yevgeny again?” Mandy watched as her brother stared at the lighter in front of him without flicking it to light his cigarette. “Fuck no, he didn't.”</p><p>As the penny dropped in Mandy's mind, Mickey could feel his chest tighten. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and put it back in to the packet before dropping it to the floor along with the lighter. “I told him, Mandy. I told him that I-” He rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands when he felt the all-too-familiar burn of tears. “I told him how I felt and that asshole dumped me like it was nothing.”<br/>--<br/>Just a drabble of how I pictured the inevitable conversation between Mickey and Mandy a few days after 5x12.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fucking Gallaghers

Mandy didn't waste time in rushing up the steps two at a time and knocking on the hard wooden door. She shoved her hand back inside her coat pocket and watched her breath leave her mouth in the early Winter wind. 

She was met with a harsh “Fuck off!” from inside and it would have no doubt brought a smile to her lips if she wasn't too busy worrying about the well-being of her brother. 

“Don't you wanna know who it is first?” She called back, pressed the side of her face against the door. There was a moment of silence before the sound of rattling keys and heavy footsteps reached her ears. After a few seconds the door pulled open and Mandy was greeted with her brother wearing nothing but a pair of boxer shorts and an old vest that was clearly just a t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. His hair was greasy and un-managed and he obviously hadn't shaved for a couple of days. “Wow you look like shit.”

Mickey just grunted in response and quickly locked the door behind his sister as she entered the house. Mandy watched as he picked up a beer can from the coffee table and head in to his bedroom. She waited for him to sit down with his back against the headboard before following him. She stood awkwardly in the doorway and watched her brother take long sips from his beer. She pulled off her coat and tossed it over the door. The room was scattered with crumpled beer cans and cigarette buds. Mickey's room had never looked so depressing.

“Are you gonna tell me what the fuck's up with you or do I have to play the guessing game?” She finally spoke with raised eyebrows. Mickey glanced at her for a moment before looking back down at his hands. 

“Nothing happened.” He replied with a lazy shrug.

“Well I know that's a lie. Don't you remember texting me?” 

Mickey looked at his phone on the bed before looking back up at his sister. “There was nothing wrong with my text.”

Mandy just scoffed. “Oh yeah. 'I hope Indiana isn't as shitty as this place' certainly doesn't ring any alarm bells.” When she was met with a puzzled expression she took a step towards Mickey's bed. “You don't text me random shit like that. You just don't.” She paused for a moment before perching beside her brother after pushing an empty beer can on to the floor. “Something's up, Mick. I'm not an idiot, I'm your sister.” 

Mickey quickly felt his throat go dry so he took the final sip from his beer before tossing it to the floor. “It's Ian.” He spoke in a whisper. He clenched his jaw and shook his head when Mandy gave him a sympathetic look. He got up from the bed and picked up a half-empty packet of cigarettes from the floor. 

“Holy shit, Mickey. What happened? Did he run off with Yevgeny again?” Mandy watched as her brother stared at the lighter in front of him without flicking it to light his cigarette. “Fuck no, he didn't.”

As the penny dropped in Mandy's mind, Mickey could feel his chest tighten. He took the cigarette out of his mouth and put it back in to the packet before dropping it to the floor along with the lighter. “I told him, Mandy. I told him that I-” He rubbed at his eyes with the palms of his hands when he felt the all-too-familiar burn of tears. “I told him how I felt and that asshole dumped me like it was nothing.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I mean I told him that I loved him and that I was pretty much gonna spend the rest of my life with him.” Mickey couldn't hold back the tears any more. 

“I did everything for him, Mandy. I got married to protect him. I took him away from those dirty old perverts at the bar. “

“Mickey I-”

“I fucking came out for him and now it's over and he doesn't even give a shit!” Mickey lashed out and kicked at the dresser against his wall. 

Mandy got to her feet and wrapped both arms around her broken brother before he could do any more damage. She felt her own tears well up as Mickey squeezed her and buried his face in her neck and shoulder. She could feel her top dampen with his tears. 

“Ian was supposed to be one of the good ones.” Mandy mumbled against Mickey's ear and that only seemed to make him tremble even more uncontrollably. She kept one arm around him and the other lifted his chin so that her forehead pressed against his. Already Mickey could feel himself being calmed by his sister's presence. 

“You don't deserve this.” She managed to whisper after she was convinced they were both relatively composed.

“We don't deserve this.” Mickey added slowly. “Don't think I haven't forgot about that scumbag you call a boyfriend.” 

Mandy smiled and held her brother tighter. “Kenyatta's long gone. I left that fucker a while back, don't worry about it." She paused for a moment. "What's the saying? We're strong independent Milkoviches and we don't need no man.” They both giggled at that.

“Not just Kenyatta. Lip too. He might not have hit you but he still treated you like shit.” Mickey added with a shaky voice as he felt his head fall back to rest against her shoulder.

Mandy inhaled deeply at the mention of Lip's name. No matter how much she thought she was over that asshole, it still hurt to hear his name. Though she didn't like to admit it, she was still very much in love with eldest Gallagher boy. “What is it with Gallaghers and making us fall in love with them?” 

“Fucking Gallaghers.”

“Yeah, Mick. Fucking Gallaghers.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting fanfic anywhere so hopefully it's not too bad? I also tried my best to keep it in-character as much as possible so sorry if anything seems OOC.  
> Let me know if there are any errors/issues etc I'm open to criticism :)  
> My tumblr is mickeymandysquad.tumblr.com if anyone wants to come cry with me about how awful the finale was.


End file.
